Geeks and Their Love
by Little Octopus
Summary: Great things happen to Arthur and Alfred in this final installment of the Geeks Saga.


**Geeks and Their Love**

Arthur laughed and threw his head back against the seat. He had the windows down in Alfred's car and the cool mountain air felt amazing on his hot cheeks.

A warm feeling was bubbling in his chest. It made it almost impossible to stop smiling.

Alfred's hand found his.

Arthur noticed he was also grinning.

They made a wide turn, Arthur was swung into Alfred's seat. Still giggling, he kissed Alfred's neck.

"Hey, not while I'm driving." Alfred chuckled, but his hand slid up Arthur's white jacket.

Arthur laughed and slid his hand up Alfred's knee. "It'll be fine." He pressed more hot kisses against Alfred's exposed skin above his collar.

At the next turn, Arthur fell back into his own seat. He leaned out the window. "I can't see their lights anymore!" he shouted back into the car. Suddenly, the red and blue flashing appeared between the trees. "Oops! Just kidding!" Arthur plopped back in his seat.

"They can't follow us into a different state." Alfred said. He sped up a little, though.

"Wait, this won't ruin things, will it?" Arthur asked, his voice high and his eyes wide. The green shone against his white tuxedo.

Alfred shook his head. "Nah. They can't see our plates and it's already confirmed. They're not takin' her away."

Arthur nodded and smiled. Then he moved back into Alfred's lap, his fingers pulling at his tie.

"Artie!" Alfred laughed.

"Come on!" Arthur stuck his bottom lip out.

"Just wait until we get to the hotel." Alfred glanced into the rear-view mirror and grinned. "Sit back."

Arthur looked behind them and noticed the cars getting closer. He threw himself into the seat. "Go, go, go!" he laughed.

"Get the confetti!" Alfred chuckled. "Throw it at them!"

"Alright." Arthur turned in his seat and rooted around in the back.

After tossing a few presents and their suitcases out of the way, he found an extra bag of confetti from the celebration earlier that day.

He flipped back into his seat and rolled down the window.

"Wait until we straighten out!" Alfred called, heading into another bend.

"I think it would be funny if they didn't make that turn!" Arthur shouted back.

"We already have a helluva speeding ticket, we don't need murder under our belt!" Alfred grinned.

"Alright, alright!" Arthur sat on the window and waited until the road was straight before tossing the white, blue and green confetti at the cop car.

Alfred roared with laughter. "Here comes the state line!" He pressed the gas petal.

Arthur gripped the handle just inside the door. His other arm laid on top of Alfred's Nova. He turned his face into the wind and grinned as the force of it whipped from his face and he felt his jacket lift from his back. His tie flew over his shoulder and a few early leaves blew past him. He couldn't believe they were doing this.

"Oh, no!" he heard Alfred shout.

Whipping his head toward their back, Arthur saw the sign come unattached from the car. His mouth hung open as the giant words flapped away into the trees. Before the sign disappeared, Arthur read the words to himself. "Just married."

They crossed the state line and Alfred whooped.

•

Luckily the cops never caught their license number because of their sign. They made it to their hotel and after a very... _restful_ night's sleep, went to the courthouse.

Arthur clutched the papers to his chest as they walked to the room. Alfred smiled reassuringly when they got to the door. "Ready?"

"What if she doesn't like me?" Arthur asked. He had tucked the pink streak of his hair back with bobby pins and taken out every earring except for his bottom one.

"She'll love you." Alfred put his hand on the small of Arthur's back and opened the door. Arthur held his breath.

A woman in a pant suit and a tight bun smiled as they entered. "Congratulations, you two." she said. She stuck out her hand and Alfred shook it, grinning. Arthur's hand was shaking as he squeezed the lawyer's hand.

"She's right over there." She gestured to a play room. A young girl sat stacking blocks.

"Arthur, why don't you get her?" Alfred asked softly."

"Okay." Arthur moved to the room and knocked on the frame.

The girl raised her eyes. Arthur smiled warmly. Fawn eyes blinked at him innocently. Brown curls framed her cherub face. "Hello." she said.

"Hello." Arthur replied. He moved into the room and knelt beside her. "I'm Arthur." he said softly. "What's your name?"

"Vada." She said sweetly. "Are you my new daddy?"

Arthur grinned. "Actually, I'm your Papa." He pointed to Alfred. "That's your Daddy."

Vada's eyes followed Arthur's hand. Alfred grinned brightly at the girl.

"Is that okay?" Arthur asked.

"I have two daddy's?" she asked, her large eyes confused.

"Yes."

Vada smiled. "Okay." She stood from her little chair. "Papa."

Arthur straightened himself. "Wanna say hi to Daddy?"

Vada nodded. Her curls bounced around her cheeks. She grabbed Arthur's hand.

Alfred moved to the pair and knelt down. "Well, hello." he said.

"Hi. Can I have mac-n-cheese?" Vada asked.

Chuckling, Alfred nodded. "Of course you can."

"Good. Cos Miss has only been giving me icky food."

The lawyer spoke up. "That's the closet thing to mac-n-cheese we could get. I'm sure your papa and daddy will be happy to make you some." She smiled at Arthur. "Picky eater."

"That makes two." Alfred said.

Arthur scoffed. "I am not a picky eater!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "You're kidding me. We never eat spaghetti, or mushrooms-"

"Because spaghetti looks like worms and mushrooms are disgusting!" Arthur said.

"If you don't like my cooking, you cook." Alfred grinned at Vada. The girl smiled and held his hand.

"You know why I don't cook." Arthur said.

"Why don't you cook?" Vada asked.

"He burns cereal." Alfred answered.

Vada scrunched up her nose. "How do you burn cereal?"

"Well, you see-"

"Don't bother explaining. You'll just confuse the poor thing." Alfred said. He looked the the lawyer. "Are we good to go?"

"Yes. I don't think the crazies have gotten word of this, so you should be fine." The woman smiled. "Have fun, you guys. Bye, Vada." She left the room.

Still holding Vada's hand, Alfred grinned at Arthur. "Ready?"

Arthur scooped up Vada's other hand. "I am. What about you, Vada?"

"Yup!" She squeezed her papa's and daddy's hands as they led her from the room and outside.

•

Arthur sighed as Alfred nuzzled his neck. It has almost been three months since they got Vada. She adjusted well to living with them. She even insisted on having the cats sleep with her, however, the poor girl had night terrors. She would wake up screaming and it would take Alfred rocking her and Arthur telling her stories to get her to calm down and go back to bed. The creepy thing was, she didn't remember them in the morning. Or even having them.

"I'm so tired." Arthur mumbled. Alfred's fingers pressed gently into his neck.

"I know. We can take her to a doctor." Alfred suggested.

"Yeah, but, I don't want her all drugged up." Arthur was spread on his belly as Alfred rubbed his back. He folded his arms and set his chin on top of them.

"It would just be at bedtime." Alfred said. He placed a kiss on the small of Arthur's back.

"I know." Arthur pouted. "It's just, the idea of her taking something."

"If it would help her..." Alfred trailed off and looked at their door.

A small thump came from across the hall.

Arthur sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He was so tired. Alfred had gone back to work and that had left him home alone with Vada most of the time. Arthur only worked at Dr. John's lingerie store on Tuesday nights and Wednesday mornings.

"I got it." Alfred said. He climbed over Arthur.

"Thanks." Arthur mumbled into the sheets.

Alfred went to Vada's room. When he got to her pink door, painted by Arthur, he knocked softly. "My girl?" he called. "You okay?"

A whimper came through the door and Alfred entered her room.

"Daddy..." Vada whined, still half asleep.

"Shhh..." Alfred scooped up the little girl and sat cross legged on her bed. He brushed her hair back from her face and began rocking her.

Vada whimpered for a while before finally settling down. Alfred leaned against her wall, waiting for a deeper sleep to claim her.

Arthur pushed himself out of bed after fifteen minutes. Alfred probably couldn't figure out how to calm the girl. He could be an idiot at times.

"Alfred?" Arthur opened Vada's door slowly. He paused when he saw Alfred.

The two were leaning against the wall. Alfred's cheek was on his shoulder and Vada was cradled in his arms.

Arthur chuckled and tugged Vada's blanket over them. "What am I going to do with you two?" he asked softly.

• **five years later** •

Alfred blinked when he felt his phone go off. No one ever texted him at work, except for Arthur to remind him that they needed something from the store. But that was near the end of his shift. He had only been gone for four hours today.

He glanced around and, not seeing his boss, pulled out his phone. It was a message from Arthur.

He slid opened the screen and found a picture of Arthur and Vada pouting at the camera. The text underneath it said: _School got out early. When are you coming home?_

He smiled and began typing a message when another text came through. Vada was wearing one of Alfred's old shirts. She was grinning at the camera. Beneath this one said: _We miss you._

Alfred glanced around. No one seemed to notice he was on his phone.

Another text. This time, Arthur was wearing Alfred's spare glasses, he had pushed his lips into a small kissy face. He had written: _You forgot your glasses._

Alfred felt a squirming in his stomach. He wanted to go home. He took a quick picture of his work desk and sent it with: _At work. Be home in a few hours._

After a couple minutes, Alfred got another message. Arthur had sent a picture of Vada sitting outside on their balcony holding Rapunzel and Flynn. The text along with the picture said: _You miss us?_

Alfred looked around the room before taking a picture of himself pouting. He grinned as he typed his message. _It's all your fault._

He actually did miss his family. Work had been slammed lately so he had been going in early and staying late. He hadn't seen much of Arthur or Vada for the past few weeks.

"Hey, boss!" Alfred called. He quickly put his phone away.

"What is it, Alfred?" The balding man asked.

"I'm going home." Alfred stood and retrieved his keys from his drawer.

"What?!" The large man stood. "Did you finish everything?"

"No. I didn't. But I'm missing my daughter growing up and I feel that's more important." Alfred walked to the front door. "I will see you tomorrow morning at nine, after I've dropped off my daughter."

The bald man sputtered as his best employee left the building.

Alfred loosened his tie as he jogged out the building. He threw open his car door and quickly started the Nova.

He grinned as he backed out of his stall.

•

Arthur sipped his tea loudly. Vada laughed and copied him. Arthur dropped his mouth open. "That is hardly lady like!"

"You did it!" Vada laughed harder, her cheeks pink and her missing tooth showing proudly.

"I would never do such a thing!" Arthur gasped.

Vada began to say something, but the door to their small house opened.

Alfred and Arthur had moved out of their apartment and had opted for a small townhouse. They even got to keep the cats.

"Daddy!" Vada squealed. She was still in Alfred's over-sized shirt, pretending it was a princess dress.

"Hey, my girl!" Alfred had a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a few grocery store bags in the the other. He knelt down and kissed Vada's forehead.

"Why are you home so early?" She beamed, much like Alfred.

"Well, a dragon attacked the building! So I had to slay the beast!" Alfred said. He took Vada's hand and walked over to Arthur.

"Once I was finished with that, I told my boss, 'I have my queen and a princess waiting at my castle! I must check on them!' He let me go and I came here as fast as I could!"

Vada gasped. "Really?" She said.

"Really, really." Alfred answered. He smiled at Arthur and pressed a warm kiss against his cheek. "Hello."

"You better not be fired." Arthur said, running his hands into Alfred's hair.

"Of course not!" Alfred grinned and handed Arthur the bouquet of flowers.

Arthur smiled and cradled the flowers in his arms. "What's this, then?"

"I missed you." Alfred said simply. He moved to the kitchen and dumped his grocery bag on the counter. "I'm making chicken noodle soup tonight!"

"Really?!" Vada ran to the kitchen and crawled on the counter. "I want to help, I want to help!"

"Of course you can help, my girl!"

* * *

Alfred swung Vada on the counter. He spread out he contents of the bags. Arthur leaned against the door frame.

Arthur had missed Alfred while he had been out with work. He understood that Alfred was the one who brought the most money home, but that did not mean he couldn't skip a day to be with his family.

"I'm coming to help!" Arthur said, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh no!" Vada shouted. "Hide the stove! Hide the food!"

"I am not that bad!" Arthur said. He stood beside Alfred and slid his hand into his back pocket.

"You forgot to put water in the pot to boil mac-n-cheese!" Vada said.

"That was one time!" Arthur placed his hands on his hips.

"One time too many!" Alfred laughed. "Stay out of the kitchen and let us cook!"

"You can be the taste-tester!" Vada said.

Arthur smiled and shook his head. He squeezed Alfred's butt. "I guess that's all I'm good for."

Alfred looked up quickly and raised an eyebrow at Arthur.

"No, you're good for other things!" Vada said. "Like tea parties and dress up!"

"Hmn... What do you think, Alfred?" Arthur slipped his hand out of Alfred's pocket and wriggled it in between Alfred's back and pants.

"I think Vada should have a sleep over with Aunt Amy." Alfred said. His collar was getting hot.

"But I thought we were going to make soup." Vada pouted.

"We can make soup tomorrow." Alfred said. Arthur's fingers were cold against his skin.

"Alright." Vada slipped off the counter. "I'll go pack." She skipped to her room.

When Alfred heard her door close, he spun and pushed Arthur against the counter. "What's wrong with you?" Alfred growled. He sucked Arthur's neck harshly and pushed his thigh between Arthur's legs.

"I've missed you." Arthur moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck.

"Oh, is that it?" Alfred said. He ground against Arthur, making them both bite their lips to prevent themselves from alerting Vada of their actions.

"We haven't done it in so long." Arthur whined. He lifted himself on the counter and opened his legs. Alfred quickly took up that space.

"I know. I've just been so busy-"

"Sh. Vada's coming." Arthur pushed Alfred from him and slid off the counter.

Alfred pouted but turned and smiled at Vada as she came from her room.

"I'm ready!" She said cheerfully.

"Great! I'll be right back, Arthur." Alfred smiled and opened the door for Vada as she hefted her bag outside.

•

Arthur ran about the house while Alfred was gone. The whole place was a disaster. Vada's toys and clothes were about the living room. Arthur had been folding laundry when Vada asked for a tea party. He figured Alfred would be getting home later so he didn't worry about cleaning.

But now, with Alfred coming home soon, Arthur felt like a terrible husband.

He picked up toys and dishes and folded clothes. After ten minutes of exuberant cleaning, Arthur realized how gross he would be. It wasn't like he was sweating buckets, but cleaning at such a fast pace had made him warm.

Arthur glanced around the living room. Deeming it clean, he jogged upstairs for a shower.

He turned on the water and stripped quickly. Not that he wasn't going to get filthy soon, it was just a matter of feeling presentable.

He stepped into the warm stream and closed his eyes.

Arthur had just begun washing when he heard the door open. "I'm almost done!" Arthur shouted.

"It's okay." Alfred said. His voice sounded muffled.

Arthur pushed the soap from his hair and peeked out of the curtain. "Why don't you start-" Arthur was cut off when Alfred kissed him.

Alfred pulled away and nudged Arthur into the tub further. "Make room, I'm coming in."

Arthur laughed and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't wait." Alfred said softly. He grabbed Arthur's waist and pulled him against his body.

"Impatient..." Arthur said. Yet he pulled Alfred down for a kiss.

Alfred's fingers traced down Arthur's hip and squeeze his thigh. "I feel like we hadn't had sex in forever." he mumbled into Arthur's mouth. He left his lover's lips to suck on his neck.

"It's been hard with Vada around." Arthur gasped and tugged Alfred's hair. "Not there."

"I don't remember that being your sensitive spot." Alfred chuckled.

"No. Vada will see." Arthur said.

"Right, right." Alfred hefted higher up in his arms and kissed his pectoral before biting it.

Arthur moaned loudly and arched against Alfred. The taller began licking the now red mark. Arthur reached between them and pressed their cocks together. He swirled his finger around Alfred's head before pumping the both of them.

"Arthur..." Alfred pressed Arthur against the wall. He rubbed his hand down Arthur's back and probed at his hole.

"Don't use water." Arthur breathed against Alfred's ear. He cupped Alfred's balls.

"I know." Alfred whispered. He let Arthur down and turned around.

Arthur tilted his head back in the water. It's been quite a long time since they had had sex. It made Arthur's heart race like when they were younger. He pushed his hair back from his head and admired Alfred's strong back.

Alfred came back into the shower and tugged Arthur back against him. "How do you want to do this?" he whispered huskily. He squeezed Arthur's ass.

"It doesn't matter." Arthur said. He ran his hands over Alfred's chest and down his abdomen.

"Alright." Alfred lifted Arthur back into his arms and pushed him against the wall.

Arthur smirked and wrapped his legs around Alfred's hips. "We haven't done it this way since before we got Vada."

"Shush." Alfred locked his lips around Arthur's nipple. He sucked harshly and rubbed his hand between Arthur's ass cheeks.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head back against the tile. The lube Alfred was smearing over and into him was cold, but it quickly heated up. Alfred left Arthur's nipple and moved back to his neck.

"Alfred." Arthur breathed. "Not there."

"Damn." Alfred mumbled, remembering. He slithered back down to Arthur's chest and began biting, kissing and sucking any skin he could find. Arthur tasted so sweet on his tongue.

"Hah!" Arthur arched against Alfred. He moaned as Alfred crooked his fingers inside him. "Alfred!" He dropped his head to his lover's shoulder.

"Already squirming?" Alfred whispered wolfishly into his ear. "I haven't even got to the good part." He retracted his fingers and lined Arthur up.

"No, no." Arthur grabbed Alfred's cheeks and kissed him deeply. He pulled away and murmured. "Do it slow. And gentle. We don't have to rush tonight." He kissed Alfred again. He could feel his lover shiver.

"Alright." Alfred slowed his movements, but he did not hesitate when he pushed himself entirely inside Arthur.

"A-ah!" Arthur tightened around Alfred. Though his mind had forgotten how wonderful it felt, his body was quick to remember how to react.

"God, Artie." Alfred groaned and held Arthur's hips tightly.

"Yeah." Arthur took a few breaths before urging Alfred to continue with slight jolts of his hips.

Alfred thrusted into Arthur. His hands dug into Arthur's hips as he moved. Arthur moaned and pulled Alfred against him using his legs.

"Arthur. God, Arthur." Alfred bit Arthur's shoulders, his chest, his collar bone.

"Alfred!" Arthur called out loudly. The wall behind him was slick, but Alfred held him easily. Arthur kissed and sucked Alfred's chest.

Alfred growled deliciously and increased his speed. Arthur's spine tingled and his knees felt like jelly.

"Hah! Nngh! Alfred!" Arthur panted. He dug his nails into Alfred's shoulders. He was going to come just from penetration...

"You're still so tight." Alfred managed to say. "Even after all these years."

Arthur laughed breathlessly. "Sh-shut up." He let out a loud groan was Alfred shoved himself fully inside and ground his hips. "Fuck! Alfred! Good god!" Arthur arched against Alfred and came on Alfred's chest.

Alfred pushed his mouth against Arthur's and sucked his tongue. He thrusted hard into Arthur. Arthur moaned around Alfred's mouth.

"Arthur!" Alfred let go of Arthur's tongue and came inside Arthur.

The sandy blond trembled as he was filled. He closed his eyes and panted. He dropped his head against the wall.

"You okay?" Alfred panted quietly.

"Yeah." Arthur let his legs slide to the floor. Alfred was strong, but sex and holding a 160 pound man had to get exhausting. His legs wobbled, but he managed to stay up.

"Come here." Alfred nudged Arthur around so they were back to chest. He moved them under the water.

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. Alfred was so warm and the water combined made him feel content and safe.

"Just stay still." Alfred whispered. He soaped up his hands and ran his hand across Arthur's chest.

"That's not fair." Arthur said.

"What?" Alfred pressed his fingers into Arthur's arms and shoulders.

"You're not getting clean." Arthur turned in Alfred's arms and lathered his hands. "How can you even see?"

"Love is blind." Alfred replied.

Arthur whacked the back of Alfred's head. They both laughed. "Idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." Alfred said easily.

"... You are my idiot." Arthur said quietly.

•

 **Author's note: This is the last fic guys. Thank you for sticking with it for an entire YEAR! Gosh. And our wonderful beta, Daifukubun has fulfilled a request for a drawing of our Sassy!Arthur! We would love to see your interpretations also!**

 **And that speeding law is totally fake. I am not a cop.**

 ***Daifukubun says: You can see my drawing of Sassy here yo: .com (slash) post (slash) 118832998921 (slash) beach-babe-artie-by-request**

 **Just put periods and fwd slashes where the parentheses are, I remember FF being kind of anal about links. Thanks for staying tuned for this series! I don't think either one of us thought that a random sassy idea would go this far, but we're both glad that it did!**


End file.
